1. Field
The present invention relates to a gaming machine and a gaming system using gaming chips.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional gaming machines and gaming systems using gaming chips employ gaming chips having a transponder embedded therein. In some gaming machines and gaming systems, when a radio signal sent from a gaming chip placed on a gaming table is detected at an antenna installed under that gaming table, a camera is redirected towards the area where that radio signal was generated, allowing a surveillance agent to track that gaming chip (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,742). However, a condition for blocking the radio signal may be established between the gaming chip and the antenna in such gaming machines and gaming systems. In this case, the antenna can no longer detect the radio signal from that gaming chip. Consequently, because these gaming machines and gaming system are provided with a single reading device only, it is likely that tracking of the gaming chip will be impossible. Accordingly, not only will tracking of the gaming chip become impossible, but at the same time, this will facilitate the use of counterfeit gaming chips.